


In Another World

by Liza0111



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: AZ fanbook entry, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything he has been through, Slaine Troyard deserves to be given the chance to finally choose his fate. </p><p>For the sake of Slaine's happiness, Inaho decides that he will never tell the blond how he truly feels about him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>In a world where Inaho is given a second chance.</p><p> </p><p>This time, he will make sure he doesn't repeat the same mistakes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another World

 

_One unfavorable event after another._

 

_A burden that he could not help carry._

 

_A sense of helplessness that continues to follow him._

 

_A dream that will never become reality._

 

_Many regrets buried deep inside his chest._

 

_Many words that have never been spoken._

 

 

_Feelings that are not returned._

 

 

 

_Even so, he still wishes to see that person’s smile more than anything in the world._

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first streak of morning light shines through the sheer curtains, promptly waking the brunet up before his alarm goes off: 7 AM. He swiftly sits up and reaches for his cellphone on the wooden nightstand next to the bed. To ensure that he won’t oversleep and be late to work, he keeps a routine of waking up at the same time every day, with the alarm merely serving as a just-in-case safety measure. He unlocks his phone and taps on the screen several times, turning off the alarm before it has the chance to wake the person sleeping soundly next to him. That is something he will not allow. There is no sense in disturbing something that is good for him. The time is still early, and he wants him to sleep in as much as possible.

 

He turns his head to face the blond male who has curled up and wrapped himself comfortably with their sky blue comforter. His long eyelashes cast shadows over his cheeks, his expression peaceful and calm.

 

It is that enticing sight that Inaho sees every day, a sight that challenges him, tempts him to never leave his side. Such a sight never dulls with time, and it permeates Inaho with enough joy for him to smile.

 

 

“Good morning, Slaine.”

 

 

 

_He is constantly reminded by those around him that his efforts are futile._

 

 

_“Nao, don’t you think you’ve done enough? It’s been so long! You should move on with your life!”_

 

_“I am sorry, Yuki-nee. But this is something I have decided on long ago.”_

 

_He replies, feeling guilt accumulating in his chest when he sees his sister’s worried look._

 

 

 

_“Hey, Inaho, how about you stop burying yourself in work and you know, that prison? We can invite everyone and go on a road trip or something! Take a few days off from work! Doesn’t that sound more like fun?”_

 

_“Thank you, Calm, I will think about it.”_

 

_He nods, fully aware of the fact that he is uninterested in his friend’s plans._

 

 

 

_“Inaho…….Are you still going to that place……? After all these years……?”_

 

_“Yes. I understand your concern. There is no need to worry about me. Thank you for calling, Inko.”_

 

_He expresses his gratitude, without considering changing his mind at all._

 

 

 

 

_“It has been five years,” Those beautiful blue-green eyes stare at him. “You should give up on me already, Kaizuka Inaho.” His tone is no longer sarcastic and bitter, but it is still stern._

 

 

_“I have no future waiting for me. Please, stop wasting your time.” He can sense the slightest hint of hesitation in Slaine’s voice, and he is glad for it. “You don’t owe me anything.”_

 

 _“I am not doing this because I feel I owe you anything.” Inaho sighs silently; his gaze falls on the table between him and Slaine Troyard. “I have reasons of my own for not giving up.” Part of it includes ulterior motives that he cannot reveal to anyone. Merely imagining the possible outcomes of his confession makes his heart sink._  

 

_He wants to free Slaine Troyard not only because he feels that the punishment he received is unjust but also because of the affection he feels towards the blond. He cannot let Slaine find out about his true sentiments, and there is no reason for him to do so in the first place._

 

_He knows his feelings are unrequited. Releasing this piece of information would only cause trouble for both of them._

 

_There is no way Slaine feels the same way towards him._

 

 

 

_He feels sharp pain pricking his chest as he decides to bury those emotions in the depth of his heart._

 

 

 

_“I know there is no reason for you to have trust in me……and I understand that.”_

_“I will visit again in a few days.”_

 

 

_He chooses to leave before Slaine has the opportunity to ask him to elaborate on this topic. This is a risk he cannot take._

_Three simple words ‘I love you.’_

_He will keep this a secret._

_They are better left unspoken._

_He believes so._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As usual, breakfast isn’t complete without eggs in the Kaizuka residence. Inaho places two identical plates on the unoccupied table, consisting of scrambled eggs, sausages, and toast. Very quickly, a cup of steaming hot coffee also makes its way to the table. He doesn’t forget that the blond needs his morning coffee to start the day.

 

With breakfast ready, Inaho makes his way back to the bedroom.

 

 

“Slaine, it’s time to wake up.” The blond is still wrapped in his blankets, fast asleep when Inaho enters the room. The term ‘sleeping beauty’ flashes across his mind, an accurate description of the blond in his current state. He does not want to disrupt his lover’s peaceful sleep, but if he waits any longer they will both be late for work.

 

Slaine loves his job too much to miss a day of work, and Inaho knows that very well. Once in a while he cannot help but to contemplate just letting him sleep in; he really should take some days off to relax.

 

Part of Kaizuka Inaho’s daily struggle includes debating whether or not he should wake his boyfriend up each morning. The fantasy of the two of them calling in sick and spending the day at home together, while the thought seems wonderful, the idea must be dropped. Slaine would be absolutely furious if he were to actually carry out his plan. He has entrusted Inaho with the important task of being his human alarm, therefore it is his responsibility to fulfill his role.

 

The brunet knows his voice alone isn’t enough to bring the sleepy blond out of his dreams. “Slaine.” Inaho reaches over and gently caresses Slaine’s cheeks, leaning in forward to give him a soft kiss on his lips. Slaine releases a soft moan as he slowly opens his eyes, gradually coming back to reality. He rubs his eyes, blinking several times trying to adjust to the bright light emitted by the sun. Slaine turns his head and those misty blue-green eyes are now focusing on the one who woke him.

 

“Good morning, Inaho.” Slaine smiles at him dreamily, wrapping his arms around Inaho’s neck while giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Inaho returns the hug without a second of thought and he hears a small giggle from the blond. He must admit, Slaine looks quite silly with his messy bed hair and that childlike beam on his face, but he is also certain that there is no one else in this universe that is more beautiful than the person sitting in front of him right now.

 

“Good morning, Slaine.” He says as he ruffles Slaine’s blond locks, pleased by the blond’s energetic way of greeting him as usual. “Breakfast is ready.”

 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Slaine grins and jumps off the bed, hurrying towards the bathroom.

 

Only a few seconds have passed but Inaho is already missing the warmth of the blond. He sighs inwardly. Slaine has this unbelievable effect on him……it’s becoming an addiction.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I should make breakfast next time for a change.” Slaine suggests as he sips on his coffee; A satisfied smile appears on his lips. Inaho pauses for a brief second before taking the two empty plates from the table to the sink. “Are you getting tired of eggs? I can make something else tomorrow.” he asks hesitantly, his tone vaguely concerned. Slaine chuckles and shakes his head. “Of course not! I just thought that it isn’t fair that you always have to wake up early and cook for us. I can cook too, Inaho.”

 

“That’s not a problem. I get enough sleep every day.” Looking somewhat relieved by the fact that eggs are still welcomed by Slaine, Inaho begins washing the dishes.

 

“Don’t overwork yourself, alright?” Inaho hears the footsteps approach him from behind and soon there is a weight on his back. Once again Slaine’s arms are coiled around his neck, followed by the soft cat-like feeling of Slaine’s face nuzzling into him. _He is too cute_ …….A warm feeling bubbles in his chest from the overwhelming adoration he holds for the other.

 

A soft voice to match the nuzzling blesses Inaho’s ears. “You’ve been staying up late these days.”

 

“It won’t be for long, I plan to take a break after I finish my work.” Drying up the clean plates with the dishcloth in his hand, Inaho turns his head to plant a kiss on Slaine. “Perhaps we can go on a vacation……” Slaine’s face lights up immediately upon hearing his idea. “A vacation! I can probably arrange a few days off,” he trailed off before adding, “we haven’t traveled anywhere for a long time.”

 

“Yes. I think you deserve to take a break too, Slaine.” And he truly does. Inaho has seen how much Slaine devotes himself into his work. After all, it has been his childhood dream to become a veterinarian. Throughout his high school and college years, he had never slacked off for a day in his studies. Inaho recalls his shock coming home one day to Slaine sobbing loudly on the couch, only soon after to find out those were actually tears of joy. Slaine describes the day he received his acceptance letter into his first choice veterinarian school as the happiest day in his life.

 

As Slaine’s partner, he has vowed to give him unconditional support. He cannot be more proud of Slaine’s accomplishments and dedication to his job, but at the same time he wishes that Slaine would take better care of himself.

 

“I will see what I can do. A vacation to somewhere far away for a few days sounds amazing.” Slaine releases his embrace on Inaho and smiles. “We should get going, or else we will be late.”

 

“You are right.” He nods, extending his arm to hold Slaine’s hand. “Let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Starting from today, you are officially released from prison, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.”_

 

_Inaho tries to maintain his usual detached demeanor in a practiced manner, but he is finding this more difficult than usual. Instead of looking at those beautiful eyes, Inaho’s gaze is glued on the documents in his hands, even though he already has every single word on that page memorized._

 

_“As I told you before, the UFE will still be paying close attention to your activities. Here is a list of selected regions in the world you are allowed to go. The slightest hint that indicates any interest in disrupting the peace between Earth and Vers right now will jeopardize your freedom and probably get you sent back here for the rest of your life. Please act wisely with precaution.”_

 

_Slaine stares at him expressionlessly. He is no longer in his prisoner clothes, but rather wearing a plain white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. With his blond hair hidden under the navy blue cap and his turquoise eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses, Slaine Troyard looks just like any other person walking on the streets._

 

_The brunet continues to read from the papers he had been given without paying much attention to the actual words, and Slaine nods his head mechanically once in a while to let Inaho know he is still listening._

 

_Inaho delivered the news to him two days ago and Slaine refused to believe him. He wasn’t surprised by his reaction. This is truly a miracle. He wonders if his exhaustion has seeped into his voice. For the past year, he has been working towards this goal tirelessly: to free Slaine from this sentence he does not deserve. He saw a glimpse of hope when the topic was brought up during a conference held by the UFE military officials and all that was left in his mind was how he could convince them to allow Slaine the taste of freedom again._

 

_Even Inaho was astonished when he heard the final decision. He was met with a ton of objections and reluctance over the controversy of his proposition, nothing less of what he was expecting since the very beginning. He acted carefully and progress was slow. At last, after countless meetings and the addition of several new restrictions on what Slaine is allowed to do, they approved of Inaho’s plan._

 

_Naturally, he is glad that his efforts were not futile. He succeeded. He did indeed make a difference in Slaine’s life. His work was not meaningless. And his beliefs……he had a reason to not give up on them._

 

_Yet he feels the emptiness in his heart increasing as seconds go by. The void is devouring his senses, only leaving the familiar feeling of dread lingering in his mind._

 

_He knows too well that this is very likely the last time he will ever see Slaine again in his lifetime. Even though Slaine no longer despises him for what he had done to him, Inaho knows that it is perhaps in the blond’s best interest to never have to see him again. There is no reason for Slaine to choose him after all that had happened. A caged bird that has longed for freedom for years will never return._

 

_Inaho scolds himself for his self-centeredness. He had wanted to act on Slaine’s behalf but he can’t even extract himself from his own selfish desires._

 

_Six years. He reminded himself. Throughout this entire time, Slaine had suffered endlessly in this prison cell, isolated from the rest of the world. The cost of the peace between Mars and Earth was traded from the suffering from a single individual. He deserves to be free._

 

_“I brought you some things to make travel easier on you. All the documents are inside the folder, including fake documents and IDs, because you will need them. Also clothes and other items necessary for your disguise. I have a bank account set up, and the money in there should be enough for at least two years.”_

 

_Inaho absent-mindedly place the bag in Slaine’s hands, his mind going blank as he struggle to suppress his urge to ask Slaine to stay._

 

_Slaine nods, his expression turning calmer and Inaho could tell that he has already made up his mind._

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

_“Here is the list of rules the UFE wants to make sure you know, you can read them on your own.”_

 

_Slaine’s hand brushes against his as he takes the papers from Inaho. The brunet watches as the older male skim the pages quietly. There is no reason for Slaine to have any attachment to this place or Inaho as the only things associated with them are bad memories for the former count._

 

_Slaine gazes at him. “Well……I guess this is farewell for us, huh.” For a second Inaho is left completely speechless, unsure of what to say._

 

_Kaizuka Inaho’s life will remain the same. He will learn to not think about those powerful emotions. Ever since he shot Slaine’s skycarrier down at Tanegashima and left him alone in the ocean, their world has been divided. There is nothing he could say to sooth Slaine of his past. There is nothing he could do to erase his scars. There is nothing he could do to truly release Slaine from his misery, after his years of mistreatment and suffering. In reality, Kaizuka Inaho can never touch Slaine Troyard’s heart. His soul has suffered more than anyone else. He will never be able to understand the pain that Slaine Troyard had experienced. He doesn’t even have the right to say he knows what is best for Slaine. That is why Inaho needs to give him the liberty to choose for himself._

 

_Slaine Troyard and Kaizuka Inaho will never cross paths again from now on._

 

_Inaho unlocks the door and Slaine takes a step toward the bright light, exposing himself to the fresh air outside for the first time in years._

 

_There is a new glow in his eyes. Inaho wouldn’t necessarily call it “hope,” but it is enough to show him that Slaine has found an answer in himself. A purpose in the new chapter of his life. The former count begins walking without turning back._

 

_The distance between Slaine and him is increasing by the minutes and there is nothing Inaho can do to stop it. There are a million questions going through his mind. Where will Slaine go? Will he be alright on his own? Is there anything else he needs? Is he…….really forgiven by him? There are still so many uncertainties left. However, the only thing Inaho manages to say is three laconic words. “Take care, Slaine.”_

_It would be wrong for him to beg Slaine to stay for him. After living for the sake of someone else’s happiness for so long, Slaine deserves to finally have the right to choose how to live his life. Inaho will respect his decision._

 

 

_The blond turns his head to face him. With his features hidden beneath the sunglasses and the shadow of his hat, it is difficult for Inaho to see his expression. For a brief second, he is convinced that he saw the corners of Slaine’s lips turning upward ever so slightly._

 

 

_“I will.”_

 

 

_The voice sounds like it is coming from afar._

_The last time he will hear the voice of Slaine Troyard._

 

 

 

_“I will not throw away this life you saved so easily, Kaizuka.”_

 

 

 

 

_Inaho blinks in surprise. What he just heard was Slaine’s indirect way of expressing his gratitude. A promise that he will live for himself. Inaho is suddenly overwhelmed by the emotions boiling inside of him._

 

 

_It is more than what he could ever ask for._

 

 

_“Goodbye, Slaine.”_

 

_He whispers in an inaudible voice._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Just hearing those words from Slaine alone, is enough._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Two weeks later, he receives reports from the UFE about Slaine’s whereabouts. It has come to his knowledge that Slaine is now located in the continent of South America, working to help out people’s lives that are still affected by the war. It is his way of atoning for his crimes._

 

_There are a lot of things he could have done to keep Slaine in his life, or at least continue to track his most up to date location and keep an eye out for him. But Inaho decides against that. Slaine is free. All that is left for him to do is to ensure that the UFE will never try to interfere with his life again. He purposefully avoids collecting news about Slaine from his superiors._

 

_He continues his life without Slaine Troyard. Other than not visiting a high security prison anymore, the rest of the routine remains the same. One by one, his friends have find their happiness. His sister, Yuki, is also happily married to the man of her dreams. He is truly happy for them._

 

_The final days in Kaizuka Inaho’s life are simple and quiet. There are days when he feels lonely, and he can’t help but to think about the blond. He wonders how he is now. He wonders if Slaine is able to smile genuinely now. He knows there is no chance of them seeing each other again, but the memories of Slaine Troyard will never fade away in his heart._

 

 

 

_If things can be different……in another world, he wishes he can meet Slaine one more time, and tell him how he feels._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You don’t have to drive me to work every day, you know. I can just walk, it’s not that far.” Slaine says casually as he opens the car door. Inaho, sitting in the driver’s seat, looks at him impassively. “It is much faster, and safer. I don’t want to risk you getting into an accident on the way to work.”

 

“You worry too much, Inaho.” Slaine chuckles, “Don’t be late to work.”

 

“I won’t.” Inaho smiles, suddenly a hint of nervousness makes its way into his voice. He takes a deep breath trying to steady his racing heartbeat. His hands tighten around the steering wheel.

 

“I made a dinner reservation at your favorite French restaurant for tonight. I’ll come pick you up after work.”

 

“Why are you getting romantic all of the sudden? Today isn’t a special day or anything, right?” Slaine tilts his head as he is recalling all the important dates for the two of them. “We started dating in August……Your birthday is in February……and mine is in January……”

 

“It’s just a dinner. Don’t think too much about it.” Inaho says, almost a little too quickly. He is thankful that he is able to keep his voice calm as usual. “See you tonight.”

 

“See you!” Slaine beams gleefully. “Oh, and Inaho?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, Slaine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_There is a secret that Inaho has never revealed to anyone, not to his close friends, not to his sister, not to Slaine._

 

 

 

 

 

——He remembers everything from his past life.

 

 

He remembers the helplessness he felt when he understood how powerless he really was. He remembers the conflict in his mind when he made the decision to free Slaine from his cage. He remembers the loneliness he felt when he watched him disappear from his life.

 

He inherited it all, including a lifetime worth of affection for Slaine Troyard and everlasting regrets.  

 

It is a true blessing that fate has brought them together once again. He cannot be more grateful for this precious second chance he is given.

 

He vowed that he will not allow the same thing to happen again. He will be there for Slaine. He will cherish him, take care of him, and protect him.

 

 

He will not let Slaine suffer alone anymore. They will face the challenges in life together.

 

In this world where there is no war to separate them, in this world where Slaine can smile freely without having to worry anymore, in this world where Inaho can finally rectify his mistakes, he knows they will find happiness.

 

 

Feeling the weight in his pocket, Inaho feels uncharacteristically restless. There is so much energy running through his body, and he is definitely losing his concentration.

 

Inside of that small velvet square box sits a silver engagement ring, one that he spent hours picking out. They have been dating for ten years now, and he doesn’t see a reason why he should wait any longer. He will propose to Slaine tonight. He has already made arrangements for his days off and started planning their wedding. The “vacation” he was talking about is actually referring to their honeymoon.

 

 

As long as Slaine says yes, that is……

 

Inaho smiles thinking about what Slaine said to him just moments ago. He doesn’t want to be over-confident, but he doubts that is going to be a problem.

 

 

 

This time for sure, he will properly let him know how much he loves him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Help!”_

_The sound of splattering water and a panicked voice calling for rescue led him to the riverside. He saw the small figure struggling to stay afloat in the water; it is apparent that the person is drowning. He kneels down next to the river and extended his arm as much as possible. The boy grabbed his hand and he pulled him from the water with all the strength in his body._

_“Are you alright? I told my sister to get an adult here, don’t worry.” He observes the young blond who is coughing in front of him. His locks are dripping with water and his face is white. He sees no wounds on him, so he surmises that the boy’s paleness must be due to fear rather than something more life threatening such as blood loss. The temperature is fairly warm today so hypothermia shouldn’t be a problem. He should get a change of clothes as soon as possible, though. Staying in wet clothes for an extended period of time can still get him sick._

_“T-thank you.” The boy choked out, raising his head to meet the brunet’s gaze. It was at that moment when Kaizuka Inaho felt his heart skipping a beat and his blank going blank all at once._

_Those brilliant eyes locked into his and Inaho held his breath. Blue like the vast ocean and green like the enchanting forests coming together to create a gorgeous hue of cyan. He could see the beauty of the world in his eyes. All the fragments of memories rushed into his brain at the same time and he failed to generate a response._

_They met again._

_“I was so careless……I fell into the river by accident.” Even after a near death experience, the young boy was still smiling, looking a bit shy. “I don’t know how to swim. You saved my life. Thank you.”_

_Inaho shook his head, hoping the small quiver in his voice goes unnoticed. “I just did what anyone else would do. Are you here with family?” He was dying to know more. He couldn’t lose him again. He had so many questions._

_“Yes, my father went to get something from our car……He told me to wait by the tree and stay away from the river……but I wanted to look at it more closely. I only recently moved to this area so I’ve never been here before.” The boy turned a little red from embarrassment. “Um, could I know your name?”_

_“Kaizuka Inaho. And yours?”_

_“Slaine Troyard. Nice to meet you.” Slaine laughs softly. “It sounds a little strange, but I feel like I have talked to you before, Inaho.”_

_“I feel the same way.” He smiles. “It’s a little strange.”_

_“Thank you for helping me, Inaho.” The pale blond held out his hand, his smile seemed to bright up the entire world. “Can we be friends?”_

_He nodded, his heart beating with excitement, the feeling of joy occupying every corner in his brain. “Yes. Nice to meet you, Slaine.” He shook his hand._

 

_His wish had been granted._

 

_Miracles that he thought would never come true._

_A dream that can turn into reality._

_Feelings that can finally be delivered._

_Kaizuka Inaho and Slaine Troyard meet once again._

 

 

 

 

_Let their story begin._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~! This is the piece I submitted as my az fanbook entry (http://azfanbook.com/). I am so honored to be given the opportunity to be part of this amazing project! A huge thank to Stephanie (@hikariix) for making this a reality ;v; Everyone's work is amazing! and if you haven't already, please go take a look at the webpage!  
> A story about Inaho and Slaine going separate ways came into my mind one day and I began thinking about the idea. It's bittersweet because even though Slaine decides to leave, he finally finds an answer for himself and he will be able to start a new chapter in his life.  
> In a kinder world, they meet each other again. It is a chance for them to start from the beginning again. Inaho, remembering everything that happened in their past lives, will make sure that Slaine is happy and well taken care of :) Inasure happy married life!  
> It has been five month since AZ ended and I am still trapped in here crying for Inasure happiness everyday. No matter how much time has passed my wish for Slaine to be happy will never change ;v; I apologize for the late of updates for so long orz I hope you enjoyed this fic and special thanks to Ame and Britty for proofreading this for me~


End file.
